


Complicated

by shadowymagix



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowymagix/pseuds/shadowymagix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Gamzee’s relationship is complicated. One could even say they transcend the quadrants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ragingthespians on tumblr for Christmas!

                It was a routine.

                There would be a moment in time when Gamzee would want company for no other reason other than for company’s sake.  Karkat would grudgingly leave his lawn ring and make the journey over to Gamzee’s. He knew that the highblood needed the company other than for company’s sake. Gamzee’s random bouts of ‘mirthful messiahs’ was both an annoyance and a danger to them.

                Karkat would bring a blanket roll and an armful of some of his favorite romcoms in his hand. Gamzee never really paid attention to them, much to Karkat’s dismay. He was content with simply staring at the screen, never really paying attention to what was being projected. His head rested on Karkat’s shoulder, his eyes lazily roaming around the room. Every once in a while, Gamzee would tug Karkat closer.

                “Fuck off, the good part’s coming on,” Karkat said, nudging the other to get up and watch with him. His eyes were glued to the screen.

                “C’mon bro, we’ve both watched this motherfucking movie over ten times already,” Gamzee replied.

                “I don’t give a fuck. This is one of the best fucking movies ever made,”

                And Gamzee would wait. When Karkat leaned in for the final moment, lips parted and his breathing on hold, Gamzee reached up and pulled the other troll down. Karkat would yelp and swear up a storm, berating Gamzee for ruining the moment and how he does this every time and how did he even deal with this and… but Gamzee would just smile that lazy smile of his and pull Karkat in for a kiss.

                It would be silent, and Gamzee always timed these kisses in tune with the movies presented. One minute, before Gamzee was pushed off the couch and Karkat was swearing up another storm, his face flushed red in embarrassment and he was trying to play cool to hide it. But it was in vain.

                “Come on motherfucking best friend, get your chill on. Slam a faygo and have a pie because what just happened was a motherfucking miracle,”

                “Fuck you! This happens every fucking time we do this shit. For ONCE I’d like to finish a romcom in your fucking hive!”

                And when Karkat got up to get his things and leave, Gamzee instantly got up, all traces of sopor intoxication gone and his eyes flashing. Karkat wasn’t scared, and only met the feral gaze with a glare of his own. After a while, he would reach up and lightly ‘pap’ the other’s cheek and that gaze would tone down. Before any other pale relations happened, Gamzee would lean down for a second kiss.

                This time Karkat wouldn’t argue and would even wrap his arms around the other’s neck and pull him down. Grey hands roamed around each other’s figure, tongues dancing and hips rolling in tune with the others, making way for sharp gasps and pants.

                No one knew how their relationship worked except for them. And even then it was still complicated.

                When Gamzee felt the Subjuggulators try to reach out in him he would down another sopor pie, but sometimes that was not enough.

                But Karkat calmed him down like a moirail would do.

                When Karkat pitied the other for having such an image behind the slime, he always tried to hide it. It wasn’t in his outer shell to do so.

                But Gamzee would sooth and whisper and hold him like a matesprit would.

                When Gamzee interrupted Karkat during one his most favorite romcoms or made a comment that went over the line, he could feel the ager pulsating off of him.

                And the two would wrestle, and growl, and hiss, and Gamzee would feel the dark carnival approaching but Karkat would be too angry to care and calm him. They would scratch and bite each other like a kismesis would do.

                No matter what, at the end of the day, they were still best friends.

                (And sometimes Karkat liked that his life seemed to be like one of his romcoms)


End file.
